A Disloyal Nightmaren
by Drunk Karma of Uncanny Valley
Summary: (This story takes place before NiGHTS into Dreams) NiGHTS is one ferocious Nightmaren, caring only for himself, Ideya, his twin brother, and of course, Wizeman. But, will something-or, someone, change his thoughts?
1. Chapter 1

_Something wasn't right; well, it was never right with Nightmaren around. Don't believe me? Look at that NiGHTS guy; everyone knew he was trouble, even when he was on Wizeman's side he was hard to deal with. I mean, he was ferocious, nobody messed with him; unless, they wanted to be ripped apart, that is._

A clanging sound was heard, as a level-two Nightmaren was smacked into a wall. "Oh, c'mon! That all you got?" A purple Nightmaren cackled, an eerie air around him. The Nightmaren frowned, seeing as how the level-two didn't immediately answer. "You gonna speak, or just lay there like-Hm...A kicked puppy is what the visitors call it, right?"

A red, and black Nightmaren shrugged. "I don't pay much attention to the visitors, dear brother."

"You should, they're...how do you say it?"

"Stupid?"

"Interesting." The purple Nightmaren responded, the word finally coming to him. "I don't understand it; but, I find them interesting...Their Ideya is even more interesting, though." He grinned.

"True, though, Ideya is something we need." The red Nightmaren muttered.

"I know, I know! Reala, you gotta get out more!"

"...I do get out."

"That's not what I-"

"Another 'visitor' expression, then, NiGHTS?"

"...Yes, Reala..." NiGHTS grumbled, kicking the level-two Nightmaren. "...I think we should go get more Ideya for Master Wizeman. Beating on lower levels gets boring after awhile."

Reala smirked. "Oh? NiGHTS is getting bored of attacking lower levels? I'd never thought that'd be possible! Please, brother, tell me more."

NiGHTS gave Reala a glare, and bared his fangs. "I'd tell you more; but, it appears my brother is a senseless twit."

Reala chuckled. "You serious?! Oh my, NiGHTS is getting angry...Again!" This appeared to be very amusing to the red Nightmaren.

"..." NiGHTS then left, growling in a low tone, leaving Reala laughing like a hyena about the whole situation.

The purple Nightmaren yawned. He hadn't spot any visitors, yet. That was always annoying, and bothersome for him.

When he was just about to decide to leave, and try again later; he saw a young boy, a visitor, running around the dreamworld.

NiGHTS smirked, a devilish plan growing in his mind. "Hmm...I think I'll mess with this visitor before I take his-" The Nightmaren's eyes widened at seeing the Ideya surrounding the visitor. "-Red Ideya."

The visitor wasn't aware of NiGHTS at first, unfortunately for him. The purple Nightmaren took it as his chance to sneak behind the boy.

"Hello, visitor." NiGHTS greeted with the sweetest smile he could muster, which, wasn't very.

"Er...Hi.." The little boy responded shyly. "May I have that Ideya you're carrying?" NiGHTS asked, gesturing towards the glowing orb.

"Well...Owl told me not to give it to anyone, especially Nightmarens; not like they could take it, anyways." The visitor chuckled, and pulled the Red Ideya close to him.

NiGHTS rolled his eyes, growling.

"Are you a Nightmaren?" The visitor questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, maybe." NiGHTS grinned, snatching the Ideya right out of the boy's hands. "Maybe a level one Nightmaren."

The visitor's eyes widened, and he fell over; immediately fading out after.

NiGHTS laughed, balancing the Ideya on his fingers. "Silly visitors~" The Nightmaren purred, as he left to return to Nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

NiGHTS soon returned to his home, clutching the red Ideya as he kneeled before his master. "Master Wizeman, I have brought you red Ideya." He stated, holding it out to a looming figure above him.

"Aw, Nights. I thank you, this will be important for a new project of mine." Wizeman boomed, if he had a face, it would have lips twisted into a horrifying grin.

The purple Nightmaren looked up at him, an innocent look of curiosity on his face. "Project? Master, may I know what you have planned?"

"Yes, once you wipe that disgusting look off your face!" Wizeman growled.

NiGHTS was at first, confused. He didn't understand what his master was talking about, until he saw his reflection in the red Ideya he had yet to actually hand over.

His expression...was different, childish, and soft. It was similar to those that the younger visitors would make, especially when they saw something new, or him.

The purple Nightmaren immediately bared his fangs, making the innocence leave his features. "I apologize, Master. I have no idea where that came from."

"It is all right, NiGHTS. At least it left quickly." Wizeman mumbled passively, reaching one of his many hands down to retrieve the Ideya NiGHTS had collected. "Now, onto my project..." Wizeman trailed off when the Nightmaren began to make the face once again. "Nevermind, I'll tell you later."

NiGHTS' growled.

"I'll tell you when you stop making such...childish expressions."

"Okay, Master..." NiGHTS sighed.

Wizeman dismissed him, and the Nightmaren suddenly grew a little self-conscious; hoping he wouldn't be seen doing that, ever.

NiGHTS turned the corner just to almost smash into his twin brother, Reala.

"So, dear brother, where'd you learn that?" He laughed.

"Isn't spying against Master Wizeman's laws, brother?" NiGHTS snapped at him.

Reala only laughed more. "Ah; but, at least I'm not one to gossip about my sibling." He smirked.

"You'd be broken in half if you did that." NiGHTS rolled his eyes, walking away.

His brother followed him, only to tease him some more. "I think someone's getting soft~" Reala sneered, playfully shoving his twin.

"If I were getting soft, Wizeman would-"

"-Not told you his plan?" Reala grinned, loving his brother's building anger, and frustration.

"No, he would've killed me." The purple Nightmaren snarled. "You know it to be true."

Reala sighed. "He only didn't kill you because it would've been a set-back."

"And, how?" NiGHTS put his hands to his hips in a sassy manner.

"Brother, level-ones are hard to make. He wasted so much energy, I don't think he'd try again; especially with the amount of Ideya it requires." Reala stated.

NiGHTS groaned, features softening. "I-...Ugh...Sorry, I think I should get some rest. Today has been hectic."

Reala's eyes narrowed by the friendliness in his brother's face. "Wouldn't you rather beat on lower levels before the day ends?" He asked, trying to hide the concern in his usually hissing voice.

"No...I don't feel like it."

Those words shocked the red Nightmaren, he couldn't even respond to it. He just stepped aside, letting his brother slink off to somewhere.

"I think we have a slight problem." Reala growled to himself.


End file.
